I Know You
by Azulastalker
Summary: Clara and the Doctor meet Bucky Barnes after the events of The Winter Soldier and he remembers her. Or a version of her at least.


The Doctor and Clara walked down the streets of DC, Clara contently munching on an ice cream sandwich. As a particular sign came into view, she swallowed what was in her mouth and pointed.

"Oh! Captain America exhibit! I bet they finally got everything in there right now that he's alive and walking." She turned back to her snack, tearing more of the paper off and taking another bite.

"No museums, Clara. Half the stuff's wrong and we can just travel in the Tardis and look at the real thing." The Doctor waved her off and shoved his hands in his pockets. "There's nothing exciting here anyway. Can't we go to Mars or something?"

"No. I demand one stress-free day filled with nothing but ice cream and peaceful walks. This is the first time I've been headache-free in over a month. No weird stuff today." Her eyes were still glued on her treat and she pouted as a glob of ice cream fell onto the sidewalk.

"That's no fun. I need adventure. I need action. I NEED weird." The Doctor threw his hands and eyes up in exasperation.

A man in a black cap bumped into Clara and her ice cream dropped to the ground. She gasped in shock and spun around.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Do you know the last time I've had a proper ice cream sandwich?" She faced the stranger and he looked at her, his face covered with a growing beard. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Connie?" He breathed.

Clara's eyebrows knit together. "Who's Connie?"

He turned to her fully and she took a step back. "It's me, Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Don't you remember? We went to the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow and saw Howard Stark present a flying car. Remember? It was you and your friend on a double date with me and my pal, Steve."

The confused expression never left Clara's face, only getting more intense as he talked. The Doctor's face lit up like a puppy whose owner just returned from work.

"I-I'm not Connie. My name's Clara. You must have me confused with someone else." She glanced at the Doctor for support. His eyes were still trained on the stranger, now known as Bucky Barnes, the foolish smile still on his face. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together excitedly. Bucky looked at the Doctor, then back at Clara, confusion now on his face as well.

"You look just like her though. Like you're a copy. If it wasn't for your accent, I'd say you talk the same too. Your eyes even have the same look to them." He started to look distressed now. Clara opened her mouth to respond, but the Doctor intervened.

"She is Connie. Or more, Connie is her. Was. Oh, this is so exciting." The Doctor hopped, radiating excitement, with a huge grin on his face. "I'm the Doctor and I can explain everything. Would you care to talk someplace private?" He gestured to an obscure area behind him.

Bucky stared him hard in the face, his gaze flashing to Clara for a brief moment, before he nodded. The trio found a spot on the grass between the reflecting pool and the Washington Monument. They sat in an awkward circle and the Doctor began his explanation, complete with arm-waving and hand-gesturing. During a few really science-y confusing parts, he tore up pieces of grass and scattered them around them, even using his sonic screwdriver as a visual.

"So Connie was a piece of broken-off Clara. So Connie is Clara. Or was. Most likely was." The Doctor concluded. Clara brushed grass off her legs and Bucky stared at her. A silence blew past them like a breeze. Once it passed, Bucky spoke up.

"My life's been hell for the last 70 years. I'd be nice to relax with a familiar face." He said softly.

Clara looked up at him and understood his meaning. He'd explained his past to them briefly. What he needed now was something to help ease his transition to normal, present day life. And the familiar face of Connie might just do the trick.

A smile lit up her face. "Of course."

The Doctor fidgeted beside her and she turned to him with a huff. "You can GO, you know. Go travel the stars. Just meet me back here when you're done."

He sprang up immediately. "Yes, go relax like boring people. I'll be back when you're ready to fly through the stars again." And he practically ran back to the Tardis.

Clara turned back to Bucky. "So, have you ever had an ice cream sandwich?"


End file.
